Heaven
by shoe loo
Summary: [[Oneshot]] Femslash. After Ellie died, Peyton was dying inside and it takes the love of a certain red head to bring her alive again.


Heaven. It's the place your parents tell you about when you're little to give comfort to you when someone close dies. When you're little you're trying to clutch onto any part of them you have left and even if you're too young to really understand what's happening, you want them to be happy. This place gives us a sense of relief that they are in a good place.

My mom died when I was seven. She was on her way to pick me up from school and ran a red light so she wouldn't be late, but someone else's mom didn't see her and when her light turned green they crashed. She just didn't want to be late and because of that one time she didn't want to be late… she would always be late.

My world shattered. When I was little I was never close with my dad. My mom was my world, aside from Brooke, my best friend. So when my dad told me the angels had taken her to heaven and she would be in this lovely place where she would always be happy and pain would never inflict on her. I wanted to go too.

Everyday Brooke came over to comfort me. I would relax my head on her shoulder and she would pet my hair and tell me that she was there and would never leave me.

No one could replace my mom. My dad tried hard to become close to me. It didn't work. I needed my mom. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to be in heaven. I never thought of it as killing myself at that age- I thought of it as a way to be with her again. My dad had always kept a gun in her clothing drawers in case of a robbery.

I walked quietly into his room and took it out. I was going to be with mommy again. I'm surprised now that I did as much as I did at that age. I placed it to my heart. I felt wet tears roll down my face. My dad walked into his room right as I pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened. It turned out the gun hadn't been loaded.

He asked me what I was doing and I could only say one thing.

"I wanted to see Mommy again."

I went to therapy for three years after that. My dad took to hospital after hospital and they all said nothing was physically wrong with me. It was the shock of loosing my mother at such a young age and they told him to take me to a shrink. After three years my doctor, Dr. Jenson, told my father I was stable enough now that I didn't need any more therapy but if something should happen to come to him anytime.

Brooke, of course, knows none of this. The only people that do are me, my dad, and Dr. Jenson.

When I was thirteen my dad started to act as if nothing when I was seven happened or the three years after that. He decided I was mature and responsible enough to take care of myself. That's when he started to leave on business trips for months. For once in my life, I was totally alone.

I had Brooke of course. She is such a great person. I feel sorry for ever lying to her. When I was fifteen, I started to feel things I shouldn't of felt. I was starting to like girls. After I came out to myself, I didn't feel as if I could tell anyone. I tried to ignore it. Maybe it would go away?

I threw myself at some guys- Nathan being the first one. I felt nothing. Then Lucas, and Jake… drama ensued all around me. I couldn't stop what was happening to me. Then Rachel came.

Brooke hated Rachel. Brooke hated her with a passion that wouldn't die. And being her best friend, I was, of course, to stay away from her. When she officially joined the cheerleading team, it was impossible. After a week or so, I was crushing on her.

Then… reality slammed itself in my face again.

Ellie.

My birthmother.

Of course, my dad or should I say my adoptive father never told me about this. I was even named after her. Peyton _Elizabeth_ Sawyer. How could he not tell me she even existed?

I tried not to like her. I really did. How could she just come back after all these years and try to have a relationship with me? Then I was told she had breast cancer.

Isn't that just the cherry on top of a perfect life?

We created a CD, we bonded, and for once I felt like my mom was back.

I sigh now. Ellie died, a few days ago. The cancer caught up with her. For the first time in a long time, I thought about heaven. How I longed to go to it so. I wanted to be with Ellie again, my mother. I've lost two mothers before I was even eighteen. God, how wrong is that?

**H**

Peyton awoke. School. The first day of school since Ellie died. She awoke five minutes before her alarm went off, but what was the point of going back to sleep if she was already awake? Peyton searched through her closet and found an outfit. She showered. She did her normal morning routine. She walked outside. She got into her car. She blasted the music. She headed to school.

How pathetic.

She opened my locker and saw the picture she had of her and Ellie when she was just born. She stood still for a moment. She felt a hand one her shoulder and turned to see Brooke. This is when she started to cry. Brooke knew. She had called her and told her.

"It's okay, Hun," Brooke said, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Peyton just cried into her shoulder. No, it wasn't.

Peyton sat in the library- drawing. She was supposed to be working on an English paper, but she just couldn't do anything but draw. It was her support. She needed it. It was like her drug.

Ha, she should use that one.

Drawing. My Anti-Drug.

Wow. She needed help.

She was currently drawing the cancer bracelet on Drawing-Peyton's wrist. The picture was her standing in alone with Ellie and Her mom on both sides of her, holding her hands. Peyton glanced down at her wrist and nearly broke out into tears.

Peyton felt a surprisingly familiar hand on her shoulder. She felt a shock of electricity shot through her body. She knew who it was before words were uttered.

"Peyton?" Rachel asked, "Can I sit here?"

"It's a free country," Damn. That came out harsher than she meant it to be.

"Look, I know you hate me because well… of Brooke, but that kind of comes with the best-friend territory, I guess." Rachel began as Peyton looked up.

Peyton sighed, "I don't hate you." She defiantly didn't hate her.

"Well, you generally dislike me." Rachel said, "But seriously, Peyton, you're a wreck. You need to get out of here, let me take you somewhere. I can listen."

Peyton looked up, defeated. "Alright."

She gathered her things and they left the library.

**H**

Peyton spilled her story. Everything. About her mom, Ellie, her dad, the therapist sessions, heaven, everything except Rachel.

Rachel had taken Peyton to the docks. They were sitting side by side looking out at the water. Peyton didn't know why she had just told Rachel all of that. Maybe it was the fact that Peyton was crushing on the red head and wanted to feel some sort of friendship with her.

Rachel wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulder, which caused that tingly feeling that Peyton felt whenever they touched- even for the briefest moment. "Listen, you've got some problems, chicka."

Rachel's spunky attitude made Peyton laugh even in a situation like this.

"I'm here for you," Rachel said, _more than you'll ever know_.

Peyton smiled and looked over to the red head, "Thanks, Rachel."

Rachel met Peyton's eyes, the lighting from the sun framed Peyton's face in a way she couldn't explain with words. Sure, Rachel had a small crush on the blonde, but she realized at that exact moment she wanted Peyton to be hers, and when she wanted something she got it.

"You made my day, Rachel, really," Peyton said, smiling, "Getting all this out feels really good."

"HA! A smile! One of my many charms are working on you Peyton Sawyer. I can make anyone smile." Rachel said, "My mission is complete. Peyton… Happy? Check."

"And what are your other charms?" Peyton dared to ask.

Rachel leaned in, and Peyton could feel her hot breath on her ear. "You'll just have to hang around me long enough to find out."

Peyton grinned, hearing Rachel say that made her want to move a little more to the left so they're lips would touch, and they nearly did.

"Maybe I will," Peyton threw back, they're faces so close…

Rachel grinned, "I hope you will."

Flirting, in Peyton's dictionary, was too much to handle right now, with Ellie recently deceased if she accidentally went to far with the flirting- gave herself away and then was rejected… she didn't think she could handle it. When Peyton turned her face forward again she could swear she heard Rachel give out a sad sigh. Was Rachel actually disappointed she had turned away?

Instead, to test the limit, Peyton lightly grabbed Rachel's hand, and said, "Thank you, Rachel, for doing this for me. Thank you for actually listening and caring about me."

Peyton gave out a slight sigh. It was obvious Rachel liked her- as a friend. Even though Peyton wanted something more, this would work for now.

"No problem, Blondie." Rachel replied, turning her palm upside so Peyton was able to intertwine their fingers, which caused butterflies to fly up into both the girl's stomachs.

"Hey, now that's not fair," Peyton accused.

"What isn't?"

"You calling me Blondie! I can't give you a nickname. I can't just call you Reddy." Peyton said, referring to Rachel's red hair.

"Maybe you could, it actually sounds kind of cool." Rachel replied, any nickname would be good for her.

"Reddy? We're so close of friends now we're giving each other nicknames?"

"Do you not want to be that close?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"No, its not that," I want us to be so close I could kiss you, "No one has ever given me a nickname before except my dad and-"

Fall Out Boy's song "Dance Dance" suddenly started blaring from Peyton's pocket. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell.

"… Brooke," Peyton said, laughing at the remarkable timing. She turned to Rachel, "You mind?" she asked, referring to the phone.

"No, go ahead," Rachel replied.

Peyton flipped open her phone. "Brooke?... Yeah… No… I cut class… Why?..." she looked at Rachel, smiling, "… a friend convinced me to…. Yes… No… I'm not at home… I can't… I'm already hanging out with someone… Sure… See you tomorrow… bye."

Peyton closed her phone and then turned back to Rachel, "Now that that is settled, what do you want to do?"

"Did you just blow off Brooke for me?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe, you should feel special. Something odd in the universe must be happening if I just blew off my best friend to hang with her enemy." Peyton said, _or I'm just crushing on you._

"Yeah, pretty crazy." Rachel said, running her free hand through her hair.

It was then the two girls realized that they were still holding hands.

"Do you have any idea how tempting it is to push you off the dock right now?" Rachel asked, a mischievous grin appearing on her face.

"You wouldn't dare-" Peyton started, but was already falling into the water.

Apparently, Rachel didn't think this plan through because before she knew it, she was in the water too. Peyton had grabbed tight of Rachel's hand, sending her into the water too. Before too many seconds past, both girls came up searching for air.

"You are SO dead," Peyton said, splashing her.

"It's not my fault… it was your idea to come to the docks!" Rachel said.

"I didn't intend to have you PUSH me into the water!"

"Good point."

Both girls, climbed back onto the dock, both soaking wet.

"And this was a brand new shirt," Rachel mumbled.

"Well you're just lucky I left my cell on the dock or you'd really be dead," Peyton said, trying to soak out her jacket.

"How about we head over to my house to change?" Rachel proposed as Peyton picked up her cell. When she stood up Peyton found herself standing rather close to Rachel, she could feel Rachel's hott breath on her cheek.

"Um, sure…" Peyton said, stumbling with her words, "That'd… be n-nice."

Rachel laughed, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. "You're cute."

Peyton stood there dumbfounded for a second before she let herself be dragged to Rachel's car.

**H**

Rachel was drying her hair in the bathroom as Peyton put on some of Rachel's clothes. Unlike her normal clothes, Peyton was now wearing a pink shirt and a jean skirt. "I hate your clothes. I look… not me. At all."

"Well I'm sorry I don't have any of your depressing 'I'm an emo child' clothing," Rachel called out from the bathroom. She came out in a similar outfit only in a red shirt.

"See that works for you, it doesn't work for me," Peyton said, secretly trying to hide the fact that she couldn't seem to take her eyes off Rachel's legs.

Peyton's eyes managed to take her eyes off of those legs and looked up at Rachel. She looked beautiful. Not an 'I want to sex you' kind of way, well maybe a little, but she really did look beautiful. Not to mention her hair wasn't full dry so she had that whole sexy wet look going on.

Rachel snapped Peyton out of her thoughts before she actually began to drool. "Yo, Peyton! You okay?"

"Oh yeah, um, couldn't you at least given me some pants?"

_And miss out on looking at those gorgeous legs? _Rachel shook her head. "This is my way of payback of pulling me into the water after you."

"You pushed me."

"You tempted me."

"How?"

"I don't know, but you did." Rachel said, laughing at sitting on the bed next to Peyton. Their bare legs brushed and both looked at each other and blushed.

"Listen-" Rachel started, "I know I've been a bitch to you and Brooke, but it's only because I've been the best at everything I do in my last schools and when I got here and I wasn't… it pissed me off."

Peyton laughed.

"And I kind of had to hate you because you were my enemies best friend," Rachel continued, scooting closer to Peyton so their hips were touching, not knowing she was driving Peyton wild, "but the times we did talk I knew I couldn't hate you. You're so cool. As much as this town hates to admit it you've got an awesome taste in music, you don't care what anyone thinks, you're independent, and you're just an amazing person, Peyton."

Rachel didn't give it a second thought when she grabbed Peyton's hand, but she was very aware of the heat that it brought her. "Not to mention any guy is dying to have you, you're beautiful."

Peyton blushed, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Rachel smiled, "Of course, you're gorgeous." She reached up and slid her hand over Peyton's cheek lovingly.

This was all too much for Peyton to handle. The girl she liked was saying the most amazing things about her. Not to mention they were sitting so close…

Peyton suddenly realized how close Rachel really was sitting. She realized that Rachel's hand was cupping her face. She realized that the urge she was feeling to kiss the red head in front of her she wasn't going to be able to control much longer. She realized that she was already leaning in to kiss her.

The moment their lips touched Peyton knew she died. Rachel's lips were so soft. The moment she felt Rachel begin to kiss back, Peyton was in heaven. Soon their tongues were crashing together and the two girls were in a blaze of heat neither one of them had ever been in. Peyton grabbed onto Rachel's shirt and pulled her closer, and she could have swore she hear Rachel moan… or was that her? Rachel allowed herself to slightly straddle the blonde before she broke the kiss.

"Wow," Rachel breathed.

"Mmmmhmmmm," Peyton said, very aware of the cheerleader sitting on her. At the moment she could barely form thoughts, much less words. Had she just kissed Rachel? Had Rachel really kissed back? "So now what?" Peyton managed to get out.

"Do you think it would possible if I could, um…" Rachel bit her lip, "kiss you… again?"

Peyton nodded, "I think that would be very possible."

Rachel grinned as she bent her head down and her lips met Peyton's.

**H**

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Mac and cheese with hotdogs mixed in." Peyton stated. They were currently deciding on dinner.

"What is it with this town and Mac and cheese?" Rachel asked. "Bevin wanted Mac and cheese. Theresa wanted it. Bevin said she had it at Haley's. Maybe it's all linked to her. Haley. She secretly is plotting to get everyone to eat it."

Peyton laughed. "Maybe, or we could solve this little Mac and cheese investigation later and just order pizza."

"Good choice. I like pizza." Rachel declared, picking up the phone.

Peyton got off the chair she was sitting on and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and began to kiss the back of her neck.

"Honey-" Rachel started, "You don't have any idea what that does-"

Peyton smirked as she pushed aside Rachel's hair and began to kiss up her neck.

"Um… I'd like… two… medium… cheese pizzas." Rachel said, nearly moaning when Peyton hit the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Um yeah, 461 um Colfax St NE. Thanks. See you." With that Rachel clicked the phone off and snapped around. "You are so dead."

Peyton grinned as Rachel chased her around the kitchen. Finally Peyton fell to the floor laughing, which caused Rachel to trip over Peyton as she landed on top on the laughing blonde, "Hey, Blondie."

"Hey, Reddy." Peyton greeted noticing Rachel shift her legs so she was now being straddled. Peyton's breath caught as she felt Rachel's lips connect with her's again once more. After a few moments, she broke it off.

"Listen, Rachel," Peyton started, "What are we doing? Are we a relationship? Make-out buddies? Or just another fling?"

Rachel sat up.

"I know this isn't the best place to ask this… considering our seating arrangements." This caused Rachel to laugh, and stand up and pull Peyton into a standing position. Peyton looked at Rachel. "It's just, I want to know where we stand before I get hurt."

"Listen- when I came here I heard what happened between you, Brooke, and Lucas. I went after Lucas and everyone thought I was trying to piss Brooke off, but really I was trying to make you jealous." Rachel said, taking Peyton's hand. "The first time I saw you at the tryouts I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was so caught up in trying to impress you that day I almost messed up."

Peyton blushed.

Rachel grinned, "I… like you Peyton a lot. And even though you might not like me back, but like me in a way you want to make out with me, I'd still take that because after kissing you you're the only one I want to kiss."

Peyton started to speak, but Rachel cut her off.

"I know it will be weird at first because… well… you know… but I'm just asking you to give me a chance, give _us_ a chance because I know we can be great together." Rachel said.

"First of all, you tend to ramble a lot," Peyton felt the butterflies that had already invaded her stomach grow times ten. "Second of all, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that."

Rachel grinned. "So that's a…"

"Yes! Of course!" Peyton nearly screamed, hugging Rachel, her girlfriend.

They pulled apart from their hug and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

"So… what about the world?" Rachel asked.

"Are we ready for that?"

"I don't know."

"I have to tell Brooke. She's my best friend." Peyton said, interlocking their fingers.

"I understand," Rachel replied.

Peyton smiled, "Thank you." And with that she let her lips brush softly against Rachel's once more. "You're amazing."

"Show me," Rachel whispered in that husky whisper that made Peyton go crazy. She unhooked their hands and wrapped her arms around Peyton's waist.

Peyton grinned as Rachel felt her hips collide with the counter before Peyton's lips were on her's again.

**H**

Peyton paced back and forth on the floor in her bedroom. Brooke was sitting on the bed, watching the blonde walk back and forth nervously, while doing her nails. "P. Sawyer, you're making me dizzy."

"Sorry," Peyton muttered, leaning against her open closet door. She took in a deep breath.

"Okay, so what did you call me over here for? I have to be at Lucas's in a hour, we're going to go watch a movie- well… at least go to one," Brooke grinned, blowing on her nails to make them dry faster.

Peyton nodded slightly and sat next to Brooke on the bed. "You're my best friend, right?"

"Of course, Peyton," Brooke said.

"So that means I can tell you anything and you still won't hate me?"

"You're screwing Lucas, aren't you?" Brooke screamed.

"NO! Brooke! I'm not screwing Lucas, it's far from that." Peyton said, actually holding back an urge to laugh. It was _far far_ from that. "I wouldn't do that to you again."

"Oh, okay, then yes." Brooke said, slightly relieved.

"Okay, um… there's no real easy way to say this…" Peyton said.

"What is it, Peyton?" Brooke asked, "You know I'll love you no matter what."

"There's someone I'm seeing…" Peyton started.

"Oh! Peyton! That's wonderful!" Brooke exclaimed. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"That's the thing…" Peyton said, "It's not a guy…"

Brooke stared, "It's… a girl?"

"Yeah…" Peyton said, "Listen I understand if you hate me I totally get it. You probably think it's weird and messed up and I should die and go to hell…"

"PEYTON!" Brooke screamed, "I don't care!"

"What?"

"I don't care! I won't admit I'm surprised, I kind of had a feeling but thought nothing of it, but it's true, and I… don't… care…" Brooke said, holding Peyton's hands, "Now can I know who this lucky _girl_ is?"

"It's kind of… Rachel."

"What?" Brooke dropped Peyton's hands. "That bitch?"

"Listen, Brooke. She's actually really-"

"No! Peyton she's my enemy! And… you're dating her! God, I can handle you liking girls, Peyton, but GOD, not HER! She's evil!" Brooke said, standing up off of the bed.

"Brooke- she's really sweet, and I really like her…" Peyton said.

"No! You're dating my enemy, Peyton! She's done nothing, but try to steal everything away from me!" _And now she's stealing you…_

"Brooke, just listen…"

"No! Peyton… I can't handle this…" Brooke said, and walked out of the room and out of the house.

Peyton fell to the floor and began to cry.

**H**

_Just a little further… just… a little further… _

After fifteen minutes of crying, Peyton felt the biggest urge to see Rachel. She wanted to see Rachel. She _needed_ to see Rachel. She needed to feel Rachel's warm safe arms around her. She grabbed a light jacket and walked out of the house and realized it was raining.

She ran to her car, but when she turned the engine nothing happened.

_Shit, fucking car!_ Peyton thought angrily and hit the steering wheel before hopping out of the car and she began to run. Rachel's house was three miles away, but she needed to see her.

_Rachel, I need you._ She thought. _Just a little further._

She didn't remember how long it took to run there. She didn't remember running up the driveway. She didn't remember walking up the steps. She didn't remember knocking or ringing the doorbell, all she knew was that Rachel was standing in front of her and a very soaked, crying, girlfriend was at the door.

"God, Peyton, what happened?"

"I told Brooke…" was all Peyton managed to get out before crying even more before Rachel wrapped her arms around her and pulled her inside.

"God, did you walk here?"

"Ran.. car… wouldn't start…" Peyton managed to breath out.

"C'mon, Sweetie, let's get you in some dry clothes…" Rachel said, helping her walk up the stairs into her room.

Rachel finally managed to get Peyton in some of her flannel pants and a t-shirt before letting Peyton crawl under her covers. Rachel slid in after her, and she immediately felt Peyton wrap her arms around Rachel. Rachel kissed Peyton's forehead gently before Peyton cried herself to sleep.

**H**

A large knocking came from the apartment door. Brooke detangled herself from Lucas for a moment to be sure she heard correctly. "Who would be here?" She wondered before getting up and answering the door. When she opened it she found she had a very angry Rachel at her door.

"You. Outside, now. Boy, inside." Rachel said plainly.

Brooke gave Lucas a confused look before stepping outside and closing the door. "Okay, so what the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell did you do to Peyton?" Rachel asked, angrily.

"What I didn't do anything!" Brooke protested.

"Yeah, right! So I'm imagining that Peyton showed up at my house soaking wet, _crying hysterically, _telling me she told you about us before she cried herself to sleep..." Rachel said.

"She what?"

"All she managed to tell me was that she told you about us and then she started crying harder so I gave her some dry clothes and she cried herself to sleep. What the hell did you say to her?" Rachel demanded.

"I told her I couldn't deal with you two dating. Her liking girls I'm fine with, but I can't accept her dating you." Brooke explained.

"Why not me?"

"You're a bitch! You came here and tried to steal everything away from me! My boyfriend, my squad, and now you're stealing her and I can't deal with that!"

"First of all… I never wanted Lucas, I just wanted to make her jealous because I thought she liked him. Second of all, I'm used to being the best, but I've come to understand you're better at that so I've backed off, and third, I'm not stealing her. You're still her best friend! You need to be happy for her no matter who she chooses to date! And for the record, Brooke, I really really like that girl. I've done nothing but think about her since I got here. I'd do anything for her."

Rachel turned around and began to walk back to her car.

"Rachel- wait!" Brooke called.

"What!"

"Where is she?" Brooke asked meekly.

"My house, probably still sleeping…" Rachel answered. Brooke walked towards her.

"Do you think you could show me how to get there? I think I have some apologizing I need to do," Brooke said.

Rachel smiled. "Sure thing, Brooke."

**H**

5.678 minutes later, Rachel pulled into her house driveway, with Brooke driving behind her. Rachel got out of her car, as did Brooke. Brooke started to walk past Rachel before Rachel's hand shot out and whipped Brooke back around. "If you make her feel any worse than she did when she came here, Brooke, I will personally make your life a living hell."

Brooke nodded, and continued walking beside Rachel. "I just hope she forgives me."

Rachel nodded and opened the door to her house, and led Brooke upstairs. She opened her bedroom door and let the two girls have some privacy before she came back up with food for Peyton.

Brooke walked inside the room and saw Peyton's face sleeping in Rachel's bed. She walked quietly over to the sleeping blonde and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey, Peyton… sleepy head… time to wake up…"

Peyton's eyes fluttered open, and she was slightly confused to see Brooke there. She threw the covers off of herself before asking, "Where's Rachel?"

"Downstairs, I think." Brooke answered. "She came over and talked some sense into me. Listen, Peyton, I'm sorry I didn't accept you two at first. I just thought that she was stealing everything away from me, and now she was stealing you too."

"Brooke-"

"No, I have more to say. She obviously really cares about you, Peyton. As much as I hate to admit it, I think you found a really good person to be with. As long as she doesn't hurt you, then I might have to go rage-Brooke on her ass." Brooke finished, "Please forgive me for being so stupid."

Peyton smiled, "Of course I do, Brooke."

Brooke grinned before throwing her arms around Peyton and giving her a large hug. There was a knock at the door, which completely broke the moment, and they looked to see Rachel holding a plate with a sandwich on it, "You two patch things up?"

Peyton nodded, "Yup."

Rachel smiled, "Good."

"Well, I better go. I kind of left Lucas at the apartment, and I don't think he knows where I went, so I'll see you two later." Brooke said before leaving the room.

"You hungry?" Rachel asked, sitting down next to Peyton on the bed.

"Starving," Peyton answered, eyeing the sandwich hungrily.

Rachel handed the sandwich to Peyton, which the blonde happily accepted. After eating the sandwich in practically three bites, Peyton reached over and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Talking to Brooke. It means a lot to me," Peyton said.

"Oh. Right. You're welcome," Rachel said, then getting a mischievous glint in her eyes, "But you could always thank me in a way that doesn't involve words."

"Really now?"

"Yup."

"Well, I guess I'll have to do that then."

"You should."

Peyton leaned over and kissed Rachel softly at first, but after a few moments both girls wanted more. Rachel's hand wrapped itself around Peyton's waist, pulling her closer, and Peyton ran her hand through Rachel's hair. Peyton let out a soft moan when Rachel's tongue lightly trailed Peyton's bottom lip, gaining access. Peyton grabbed Rachel's shirt and started lean back, pulling Rachel with her.

**H**

They had twenty minutes to get to school or they would be late. After both girls had showered, blow dried their hair, put their makeup on, and got their things (they had to drive to Peyton's house to get hers) they were on the way to school.

When they got out the car in the school parking lot, Rachel walked over to Peyton's side on the passenger side and kissed her. Peyton pulled away, "Rachel, I thought we weren't going to tell anyone?"

"Peyton, last night was amazing." Rachel interlocked their fingers, "And afterwards I realized that I didn't care what anyone thought. I want to be able to be _us_ in public. I want everyone to know how much I care about you."

Peyton felt tear well up in her eyes.

"Oh, baby, don't cry," Rachel pleaded.

"No, Rachel, their tears of happiness. I want the same thing." Peyton said, grinning. She leaned forward and connected their lips once more. She felt the same surge of electricity flow through her that she always felt when she kissed Rachel.

And then the two girls interlocked their fingers and made their way inside the school.


End file.
